O Fabuloso Destino de Lisa Cuddy
by Ana Thais MD
Summary: Fic Huddy inspirada no Fabuloso Destino de Amelie Poulin


O Fabuloso Destino de Lisa Cuddy

Cuddy foi tirada do seu "transe" pelo telefone. Era sua irmã... depois eu atendo pensou ela. Foi quando ela se deu conta no que estava pensando quando saiu do seu "transe": House. Ele estava na clínica e dava pra vê-lo entrar e sair das salas de exame e ela ficou absorta por aquelas cenas.

House vinha distante há mais de um mês. Não falava mais do seu decote, não tecia mais comentários sobre sua bunda, não ficava mais vigiando seus pretendentes... Cuddy se deu conta de que estava sentindo falta daquilo tudo. "O que será que aconteceu? Quem melhor pra saber do que o Wilson?" Ela pensou.

- Estranho? Distante? Não, não percebi nada não!

- É, anda trabalhando na clínica sem reclamar, nunca mais veio com uma idéia absurda e nunca mais falou do meu decote... aí tem!

- O que foi Lisa? Anda sentindo falta dele?

- Oi? Não!!! Ele pode estar aprontando alguma e por isso anda tão comportado e preciso saber o que é pelo bem do meu hospital. Bom, obrigada Wilson.

Cuddy saiu dali tentando pensar na melhor maneira de descobrir o que estava deixando House tão sumido... "Stocking!!!" Isso! Nada como aplicar suas próprias técnicas nele mesmo!" pensou Cuddy com um olhar brilhante.

As semanas passavam e ela já estava cansada de vigiá-lo no hospital: fazia algumas horas de clínica, não todas claro, resolveu um caso complicado de síndrome de Dubin-Johnson, continuava seguindo Wilson e Amber, importunava a Cameron no PS, tentava obrigar Chase a fazer procedimentos malucos... tudo na mais perfeita paz a não ser por ela! O problema era com ela!

A noite Cuddy esperou House sair do hospital e resolveu segui-lo de carro e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando ele não rumou sua moto pra casa...

DOIS MESES ANTES

- Tontura, cefaléia, dor abdominal difusa e pústulas pelo corpo... GO!

- Pode ser psoríase. Disse Kutner.

- Não, deveria ter dor articular e febre. Excluiu Foreman.

- Impetigo? Ou então duas condições separadas, escabiose para a pele e apendicite pra dor abdominal. Arriscou 13.

- Vocês realmente foram pra faculdade de Medicina??? Grita House.

- Sífilis secundária, a paciente tem história de DST no passado, quem sabe foi mal tratada? Falou Taub

- Pênfigo bolhoso... ? Arriscou Kutner

- Ótimo, temos duas lousy idéias mas é tudo o que temos. Quero hemocultura, LCR para descartar neurosífilis, uma USG pra avaliar o abdome, leuco, hemograma, bioquímica e um exame de campo escuro pra ver se achamos nosso espiroqueta da sorte.

O celular de House toca e ele quando olha o número abaixa a cabeça pensativo, olhando pra cima com seus olhos mais azuis do que nunca, franze a sobrancelha e sai sem dizer mais nada. Vai até o balcão atender o telefone:

- Quem ficou doente dessa vez?

Wilson vê House falando no telefone e se surpreende com o sorriso estampado no rosto do amigo. Pede licença ao paciente que estava atendendo e vai na varanda também:

- Ganhou um carregamento de Vicodin? O que foi que te fez tão feliz?

- Fiz um stike!

E sai da varanda sem revelar a Wilson o motivo do belo sorriso e o motivo de sua vitória.

NOS DIAS ATUAIS

Cuddy seguiu House com muita dificuldade porque ele corre muito quando está na sua moto, finalmente chegou ao destino: um hotel. Qual não foi a surpresa de Cuddy quando ela avistou Stacy parada na entrada esperando por ele. Bem vestida, como sempre, com uma jaqueta preta e um cachecol azul, usando lindas botas de salto alto e bico redondo. O coração de Cuddy quase parou quando House parou a moto, desceu, andou até ela e a beijou!!! Como assim??? Uma revolta tomou conta dela e lá no fundo da sua cabeça veio a voz:

- Ele é MEU!!!

E ela teve ali uma certeza:

- Vou tê-lo de volta custe o que custar!

Cuddy deu meia volta no carro indo pra sua casa já pensando no que iria fazer pra iniciar a sua empreitada.

- Você demorou, fiquei com medo de que você não viesse mais. Disse Stacy.

- Você não tem essa sorte.

- Greg, você sabe que eu não me sinto bem andando com você nessa moto...

- Parece uma adolescente, eu sei, pelo menos é uma adolescente que eu posso beijar.

House beija Stacy e ela finalmente sobe na moto. Eles seguem em direção a casa dele.

No outro dia no PPTH Cuddy chegou cedo e foi arrumar um caso interessante pra House. Ela tinha de falar com ele cedo pela manhã. Cuddy foi ao PS e achou um rapaz jovem com hemorragia cerebral sem trauma e sem PA elevada que tinha desmaios esporádicos, mas sem convulsão. Ela ficou esperando por ele por horas a fio, claro, ele nunca chega na hora...

Cuddy voltou pra sua sala e começou a trabalhar em seus papéis como de costume.

De repente aparece House na sua sala.

Ela tomou um susto, não esperava pra vê-lo assim... despreparada.

- Você me arrumou um caso.

- E você entrou sem bater, mais uma vez... e se eu estivesse aqui dentro fazendo coisas que você não pudesse ver?

- Você nunca me demitiria, não agora que me arrumou um novo caso.

- Afinal, o que você quer?

- Não quero o caso.

- Não quer esse caso ou não quer nenhum caso?

- É, nenhum caso.

- Você não tem essa opção House, volte pra sua sala e vá trabalhar.

- Vou viajar hoje à tarde e não vou poder dar assistência a minha equipe, não seria correto da minha par...

- Cale-se, nem vou escutar o que você tem a dizer, ora "não é correto" bla bla bla... desde quando você se importa com o que é correto ou não House!?

Disse Cuddy energicamente imaginando que se ele vai viajar ele vai viajar com a Stacy e essa idéia fez brotar um ódio instantâneo que subiu do pé até a cabeça.

- Não dormiu bem? O que foi que atrapalhou o seu controle... humm estranho. Bom, acho que Foreman dá conta disso até eu voltar.

- Hous...

E ele saiu sem deixá-la terminar a frase... "Maldito!!!" pensou ela.

Ela então entendeu que deveria estar sempre preparada pra quando ela o visse. Só discussões acaloradas não iriam colocar a cabeça dele no lugar certo. Medidas extremas deveriam ser tomadas.

À noite, em casa, Cuddy revirou seu guarda roupa a procura das roupas que sempre evitou usar no hospital. Não cai bem pra Dean of Medicine usar no dia a dia seus vestidos e tops mais provocantes mas agora era hora de medidas desesperadas.

E arrumou em cima da cama uma blusa super decotada cor de rosa que ressalta muito bem a cor da sua pele e o negro dos cabelos e uma saia lápis das que esta acostumada a usar. Buscou o soutien mais armado que tinha, a calcinha que mais realçava seu atributo posterior e compôs o look! "Perfeito e infalível! Dressed to kill" Pensou ela.

No dia seguinte, Cuddy soube que o paciente de House tinha piorado muito durante a noite e que ele tinha ido embora do hospital muito tarde. "Ahaha ele nem foi viajar! Ótimo caso!" E ela foi sorrindo pra sua sala colocar o jaleco pra ir visitar o seu alvo.

Cuddy chegou na sala de House e lá estavam Kutner e 13 esperando por ele. Quando ela entrou Kutner se arrumou na cadeira, pois ele estava todo jogado e quando os olhos dele pousaram no decote ele arregalou os olhos e desviou logo o olhar.

"Pelo menos está poderoso" pensou ela. Quando Cuddy foi perguntar onde estava House viu a cara da 13 olhando pra ela, fixo, com a boca um pouquinho aberta, quase sem respirar.

- 13!! Gritou ela puxando os dois lados do jaleco pra tentar esconder o decote. Onde esta o House?

- Ahn... ainda não chegou... alguma coisa que eu possa resolver? Falou 13 meio desconcentrada.

- Não, só com ele mesmo. Bom, me avisem quando ele chegar.

- Tudo bem Dra. Cuddy. Respondeu Kutner com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios olhando pra 13.

Cuddy saiu dali com dois pensamentos em mente:

Nunca foi tão difícil achar o House

O que foi aquilo ali com a 13???

- Wow!!! O que foi aquilo? Disse Kutner

- Eu sei... ela ta realmente estressada, gritando até com a gente, sem motivo. Desconversou a 13.

- Nada disso!!! To falando do decote dela e da sua cara de pastel olhando pra ele!!!

- Decote? Se você é um pervertido que não consegue ver nada em uma mulher além do decote dela... eu diria que você esta cada dia mais parecido com o House.

13 levantou e saiu da sala pra evitar mais indagações vindas de seu colega que podia ser bobão mas não era burro e deu de cara com House entrando.

- Onde você vai?

- Cuddy estava te procurando aqui agora. Disse 13

- E se eu fosse você iria correndo, a vista esta privilegiada... se é que você me entende.

Diz Kutner fazendo o gestual do decote.

House olha pra ele franze a testa e sai.

Ele rumou direto pra sala de Wilson, muito mais garantido fugir dela ali. Quando ele abre a porta e entra sem bater da de cara com ela.

- Até que enfim encontrei você, estou te procurando há horas.

- E eu te evitando há mais horas.

House entra e se senta no sofá se dando conta de que Wilson não estava na sala.

- O que você estava fazendo na sala de Wilson sem ele aqui?

- Nada, vim falar com ele e como não estava fui na varanda ver se ele não estava la também.

- Humm... você não estava na varanda dele cuidando pra ver se eu entrava na minha sala não, não é?

- Não, que idéia! Mas você não esta sentindo calor não?

Nisso Cuddy tira o jaleco e joga os cabelos pra trás se abanando com as mãos.

- Não. Responde House. Não está calor. Você é que esta entrando na menopausa.

- Ora House, você sabe que eu não tenho idade pra isso, esta fazendo calor mesmo.

E como ele não tinha reação nenhuma Cuddy resolveu aumentar a sedução e passou a mão esquerda no seu colo descendo pela clavícula até atingir a curva do seu seio esquerdo fazendo a unha beirar o decote.

House se levanta apoiado em sua bengala e vai em direção à porta.

- Então ligue o ar condicionado da sua sala e diga a Wilson que tenho uma consulta com ele pro meu paciente.

E sai.

Cuddy pega o jaleco e vai atrás dele pensando sobre o que ia dizer "como sou mal preparada" ela pensou "vim a trás dele e nem sei o que vou dizer..." De repente Cuddy teve uma brilhante idéia.

- House, não fuja de mim, tenho um assunto muito importante pra tratar com você.

- Nada que seja assim tão importante pra você pode me interessar. Respondeu ele andando rápido na frente dela. Cuddy apressa o passo e o alcança.

- House! Pare de correr de mim e preste atenção, interessa a você sim senhor.

Ela muda o tom e fala mais pausado.

- Vai te deixar alguns dias sem trabalhar...

Cuddy diz isso vira as costas e sai andando no maior rebolado pra ver se ele mordia a isca e ia atrás dela. Não deu outra, House revirou os olhos, deu um muxoxo e foi atrás dela.

- Tudo bem, eu mordo a isca, o que é que você tem pra mim que vai me deixar alguns dias sem trabalhar?

Ela olha pra trás, sorri e vai andando em direção a sua sala.

Chegando na sua sala Cuddy entra e senta na sua mesa colocando os cotovelos em cima da mesa para realçar seus atributos. House a segue, fecha a porta e fica de pé em frente a mesa meio torto pro lado direito apoiado em sua bengala.

- Bom, em um mês vamos ter o Congresso Mundial de Doenças Infecto Contagiosas e Parasitarias na França e como você é um dos melhores médicos desse hospital e também é um infectologista achei que você gostaria de ir.

- Humm... muita oferta pra pouco em troca... Me diga qual o seu preço.

- Uma palestra sobre Leptospirose...

- Eu sabia!!! Não quero falar pra um monte de estrangeiros que não têm a menor idéia do que eu estou falando... Negativo, ainda mais sobre um assunto chato e desinteressante como esse!

House se vira e vai andando em direção à porta.

Cuddy abaixa o tom mais uma vez e faz uma voz provocativa:

- São 10 dias de clinica que você não vai ter de pagar...

- E...

- E vai pra França às custas do hospital ora bolas! Não é o bastante pra você?

- Humpf... tudo bem. Leptospirrrrose é rrrealmente meu assunto favorrrito!!!

Fala ele fazendo um sotaque francês.

- E você vai ser o bulldog que vai me vigiar, eu presumo?

- Claro!

Ela sorri.

House se vira abre a porta e sai.

Cuddy não consegue acreditar que NENHUM comentário foi tecido sobre sua bunda ou sobre seu provocante decote!!! Decote esse que ela sabia estar poderoso!

"Meu Deus" pensou ela "Stacy tem todo esse poder? Cegou esse homem..."

Seu plano precisava ser mais elaborado pois em um mês eles iriam viajar juntos para um país super romântico... não é possível que eles iriam desperdiçar essa oportunidade!

Mais tarde Cuddy voltou pra casa mais instigada ainda a reganhar a atenção de House. Stacy que a desculpe mas ela já teve a sua chance.

Olhou no relógio e viu que ainda dava tempo e resolveu ligar pra um amigo... quem tem conexões tem tudo!

- Alô, quem fala?

- Ahm, oi Guilherme, aqui é Lisa Cuddy.

- Lisa! Há quanto tempo! O que foi, esta precisando de novo de empréstimo para o Hospital?

- Ow não Guilherme! Dessa vez é um favor mesmo, um favor pessoal...

- Humm, pode mandar! Você sabe que pra você, tudo!

- Ótimo, veja eu estou precisando...

E Cuddy trata tudo com Guilherme o inicio do seu plano maligno pra exterminar a presença de Stacy na vida deles.

Stacy e House chegam no hotel á noite e vão à recepção acertar o mês que Stacy passou hospedada.

- Boa noite Marcos

- Boa noite Sra Warner

- Eu gostaria de acertar a minha conta desse mês que passei aqui.

- Perfeitamente! Responde o rapaz com um sorriso.

- Aqui esta o meu cartão. Então Greg, o que vamos fazer hoje a noite?

Pergunta Stacy com um sorriso leve no rosto.

- O que fazemos todas as noites...

House arregala os olhos e movimenta as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Senhora Warner, a senhora teria outro cartão? Porque esse aqui esta bloqueado.

Fala o rapaz com um sorriso amarelo.

- Bloqueado??? Stacy arregala os olhos. Não este é meu único cartão. Já deixando transparecer a angustia em sua voz.

- Sinto muito então, não poderei acertar a sua conta agora. Responde o rapaz desviando o olhar e olhando pra baixo.

- Como não vai? Tem certeza de que o cartão esta bloqueado mesmo?

Stacy começa a ficar irritada.

- Sim, esta bloqueado mesmo.

- Mas isso é um absurdo!! O que foi que aconteceu?

- Stace, não fique assim irritada, eu...

- Como não ficar irritada House? Sem meu cartão não tenho dinheiro nenhum! Vou ter de ir ao banco essa semana pra...

- Stace, eu resolvo. Interompeu House. Eu pago essa conta e... e acho que você deveria ficar comigo na minha casa. Ele disse um pouco receoso.

- Com você na sua casa? Greg, eu não... Stacy começou a falar sem querer dizer mais do que devia e foi interrompida.

- Stace, não é nada que já não tenhamos feito.

- Greg, mas eu...

Stacy estava meio contrariada ela acabou de sair de um casamento queria estar por si só, não sozinha, mas ter independência, e já precisar do dinheiro do House e agora ir pra casa dele parecia um pouco demais.

- Stace, a solução é simples e a oportunidade esta aí.

- Greg, veja... ela pensou melhor e deu razão a House "droga, ele esta sempre certo!"

- Tudo bem, mas não quero invadir o seu espaço, assim que resolver o meu dinheiro volto pra cá, combinado?

- Combinado. Concordou ele com um sorriso terno e um beijo na testa.

Pela manhã Cuddy chega ao hospital vestida pra matar "Será assim até ele voltar a me enxergar!" resolveu ela e vai pra sua sala trabalhar afinal o hospital não pára.

Depois que House resolveu seu caso ainda na parte da manhã ele foi passear na sala de Wilson. Abre a porta e entra indo sentar-se no sofá.

- Jimmy? Tenho um recado pra você.

-...

- Quero que fale com a Cuddy, de uns conselhos a ela.

- Vejo que mudo você não está, fale com ela você! E Wilson voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo.

- Wow!! Papéis trocados aqui!

- Por que eu? Falou sem levantar a cabeça.

- Você é um bom conselheiro e talvez tocando no assunto você pode até ajudá-la.

- O que é então? Wilson resolve prestar atenção.

- Você viu a Cuddy ontem? Ela estava com "O" decote do milênio. Virou assunto na minha equipe.

- E você quer que eu faça o que, peça pra ela diminuir o decote porque esta atrapalhando o seu time?

- Seria excelente, obrigado! E House se levanta.

Wilson franze a sobrancelha e semi-cerra os olhos tentando entender a lógica do amigo.

- E também porque na posição e na idade dela parece desespero de causa. House vai indo para a porta, Wilson o interrompe.

- E porque que VOCÊ não fala com ela? Afinal, você e o decote dela têm história juntos...

- Hummm, porque eu tenho medo de que os peitos dela pulem pra fora e me ataquem.

House sai, Wilson se levanta e vai atrás dele no corredor.

- Nada disso, você não vai fugir assim.

House para e olha pra Wilson com cara de saco cheio.

- Só tem um motivo pra você não falar do decote da Cuddy... um outro decote esta enchendo seus olhos, pulando pra fora e atacando você!

House continua parado olhando pra Wilson.

- De quem será esse decote... WOW!!! Stacy me ligou semana passada daqui de New Jersey... House, não me diga que...

- Demorou Jimmy boy, achei que você fosse mais perspicaz.

Wilson abaixou o volume da voz e pegou House pelo cotovelo

- House, o que você esta fazendo?

House se solta da mão de Wilson

- Jimmy, Mark é passado!

- Separaram-se?

- Em vias de

E House sai sem querer falar mais nada. Wilson passa as mãos nos cabelos prevendo a terceira queda de House quando o assunto é Stacy. Foi pra sua sala pensar no que ia fazer pra evitar mais essa temporada de infelicidade do amigo e tortura pra ele. Já sabia a quem recorrer, pegou o telefone e ligou pra Cuddy.

- Alo?

- Cuddy, é Wilson, tenho que conversar com você

- Oi Wilson, estou ocupada agora, pode ser depois?

- Hum, é sobre o House, descobri algo sobre ele e... preciso de você.

Cuddy pensou melhor, o que será que ele descobriu? Poderia ser útil pra ela:

- Tudo bem, venha pra minha sala, é mais seguro conversar aqui.

Wilson vai pra sala de Cuddy e conta tudo o que sabe. Cuddy percebe no tom de voz do amigo que ele não esta contente e ela vê a oportunidade na sua frente:

- Vai ser a terceira queda dele por causa dela. Não quero recolher os pedaços pela terceira vez. Sempre sobra pra mim: o mau humor, o sarcasmo, o cinismo, as ironias. Se isso acontecer não vou deixá-lo interferir na minha vida pessoal mais uma vez! Estou feliz com a Amber e pretendo continuar assim...

Wilson desembestou a falar e Cuddy teve de interrompê-lo

- Wilson! Eu entendo tudo isso mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Cuddy pergunta jogando verde pra ver onde estava pisando.

- Cuddy... como posso colocar isso sem te assustar... acho que chegou a hora de você parar de se enganar.

- ... ?

Ela se faz de desentendida pra ter certeza de que pode se expor e contar do plano.

- Há quantos anos você ama o House e nunca disse nada a ele, nunca teve coragem de fazer nada?

Wilson se cala esperando uma reação explosiva de Cuddy mas a única resposta que ele ouve é a voz de Cuddy baixinha mas decidida:

- Tempo demais...

- Perdão?

Wilson fica completamente confuso!

- É Wilson, quem eu quero enganar, não é mesmo?

- Não estou te reconhecendo, você tomando as rédeas da situação... House... esse assunto sempre foi um... tabu... eu...

Cuddy querendo poupar explicações interrompe o amigo

- Wilson, não temos muito tempo! Se você quer vê-los separados mais ainda quero eu. Não só separados mas...

- Wow! Eu estava preparado pra iniciar uma luta inglória mas vejo que estamos em sintonia.

- Eu já comecei a colocar meu plano em pratica, temos um mês pra fazer dar certo.

- Plano? Você tem um plano? Isso é um gibi do Cebolinha?

- Você quer ou não quer ajudar?

- Claro!

- Então, a primeira parte do meu plano deu certo. Cancelei o cartão de credito dela e ela já está morando com ele.

- Isso é o que você chama de um plano que esta dando certo?

Wilson pergunta sem entender nada.

- Muito certo!! E agora que eu vou poder contar com você o plano vai melhorar ainda mais.

Wilson e Cuddy acertaram os detalhes e o que cada um deveria fazer pra poder continuar com o plano "Go home Stacy"

No outro dia Wilson esperou House chegar no hospital e deu o sinal verde pra Cuddy. Com a chave de Wilson Cuddy entrou na casa de House após certificar-se de que Stacy não estava em casa e aplicou os ensinamentos da Mestra Amelie Poulain: pequenas maldades têm um enorme potencial! Podem minar uma relação!!!

Cuddy escondeu calcinhas alheias em lugares estratégicos e não muito bem escondidos, deixou um copo molhado em cima do piano, sujou algumas partituras com café, recolheu todos os potinhos de Vicodin que ela pode encontrar, escondeu alguns pés de sapato de House e alguns de Stacy também deixando o outro pé de sapato desamparado, apagou recados da secretaria... maldades, maldades, pequenas maldades... tudo pra que a vida se tornasse um pequeno inferno, e ela faria isso quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Ela foi embora sorrindo, certa de que ali teria inicio a queda!

Wilson começou a sua parte do plano fingindo que estava aceitando essa situação toda e que estava de acordo com essa nova "fase" na vida de House/Stacy. Incluiu Amber na trama também e ela adorou uma vez que ver o House sofrer era um dos seus divertimentos preferidos. Dessa forma Wilson deixaria Cuddy à parte dos progressos do plano, saber se já estavam brigando, se separando... essas coisas e Cuddy ficaria aparentemente de fora, sem saber de nada pra que House não desconfiasse dela.

Os dias passavam e Cuddy não tinha nenhuma novidade sobre os efeitos do seu plano. Ficou sabendo por Wilson apenas que House andou mal humorado alguns dias mas que já tinha voltado ao normal... "será que foi por causa do que eu plantei lá?" Cuddy ficou sem saber. Ela já estava começando a ficar desesperada, 10 dias tinham voado e só faltavam mais 20 até o congresso em Paris... o plano dela precisava de mais estratégia.

Wilson não agüentava mais também. Gostava da Stacy mas sabia que aquele era um casal que não era pra estar junto, ela realmente merece alguém melhor e diferente de House. Amber por sua vez já estava impaciente "Quando é que a diversão vai começar?" se perguntava ela.

Na sexta Wilson foi até a sala de House e o encontrou jogando ioiô:

- House, posso..

- O que você quer?

- Você tem algum paciente?

- A 13 esta insistindo que sim mas eu estou convicto que não! O que você quer?

- Você esta sabendo da festa pré-congresso hoje a noite?

- Estou. E continuou jogando ioiô

- Vocês vão?

- Acho que não Jimmy, temos 5 anos de atraso pra atualizar se é que você me entende...

House esbugalhou os olhos e levantou as sobrancelhas

- Meu Deus! Vocês parecem coelhos... mas você sabe que a Cuddy vai obrigar você a ir, pra que criar conflito, certo?

- Ora! A Cuddy me obrigando a fazer algo...

- Pode não te liberar dos 10 dias de clinica que você vai perder no congresso... pode te colocar no mesmo quarto de hotel com Dr. West que ronca...

House fez cara de desgosto, respirou:

- Evil woman! Ta, vamos sim!

- Passo la as 7 então!

A noite Cuddy foi se arrumar para a festa e pode liberar toda a sua beleza ao se vestir com um vestido preto de seda que fazia todo o contorno de seus seios, marcava bem a cintura e os quadris. A saia esvoaçante ia até a altura dos tornozelos. Prendeu os cabelos em um coque desorganizado deixando cair alguns cachos nos ombros e nas costas. Colocou um colar fino, brincos grandes, maquiagem pra realçar seus olhos azuis, perfume em lugares estratégicos, sandálias pretas de cetim e Voilá! Linda! Foi para o lugar da festa confiante na noite promissora.

As 6:30 Wilson e Amber passaram na casa de House e entraram pra esperar Stacy acabar de se arrumar.

- O que vocês acham de um wisky pra gente ir preparado pra festa? Sugeriu Amber olhando fixo pra House.

- Ótima idéia! Jimmy, me lembre porque eu a demiti mesmo?

- Já basta você na sua equipe. E pra você se lamentar ainda mais a minha ausência eu mesmo vou servir as bebidas. Amber passou bem rente a House, deu um selinho em Wilson que estava sentado no sofá e foi pra cozinha.

- Espero que suas 6 bocas estejam dando conta dela...

- 6 bocas? O que? Deixa...

Amber foi à cozinha e serviu os 3 copos "premiando" o copo de House com um comprimido de ecstasy. Levou os copos pra sala e dos distribuiu. Amber tomou a dose dela inteira em one shot, House fez o mesmo olhando fixo pra ela e Wilson balançou a cabeça pensando "Meu Deus, onde eu estou amarrando minha burra?!!"

Stacy ficou pronta, vestida com um vestido longo branco simples de gola alta e ombros cavados com a cintura marcada por um cinto largo, pouca maquiagem e cabelos soltos.

Chegaram na festa bem em tempo, lá estavam vários médicos importantes no mundo da infectologia americana, diretores de hospitais, representantes franceses do congresso, muitos laboratórios internacionais... um luxo!

House não suportava estar ali e ouvir sempre as mesmas conversas chatas e desinteressantes dos mesmos figurões de sempre. Amber vendo a oportunidade carregou House para o bar. Wilson ficou por ali cumprimentando antigos amigos assim como Stacy que reencontrou os advogados do PPTH da época em que trabalhava lá.

Como apropriado para uma dama Cuddy chegou na hora certa, um pouco depois dos casais dubble date. Chegou causando comentários em todos de como ela estava linda! House quando a avistou já estava começando a sentir os efeitos do ecstasy e não conseguiu se conter, foi até ela:

- A quem você esta dedicando toda essa honra? Ele olhava pra ela como quem admira uma obra de arte.

- House! Você já esta aqui!

- Vocês também estou vendo... Olhando pro decote dela.

Cuddy sentiu nesse olhar que tudo ia conforme o planejado. Mas Stacy se aproximou e interrompeu a conversa:

- Greg aqui esta você! Lisa!!! Há quanto tempo!

- Stacy, você esta in town! Que surpresa! Onde esta Mark?

- Muitas coisas aconteceram Lisa, temos de conversar. E Stacy olhou pra House com curiosidade por ela parecer não saber deles juntos e viu o olhar dele pra Cuddy... isso a incomodou um pouco...

- Claro, me contar as novidades, podemos aproveitar essa noite o que acha?!

- Sim, claro!

- Venha então comigo, vou falar com alguns figurões que você conhece...

E as duas foram caminhando e deixaram House ali um pouco atordoado se achando um pouco estranho quando foi pego por Amber pelo braço:

- Aqui esta você! Não suma assim... Wilson sempre me deixa só nessas festas...

House olhou pra ela fixo com aqueles olhos azuis

- É uma pena você ficar assim sozinha. Wisky?

- Sempre!

E os dois foram pro bar beber mais uma dose cowboy.

Stacy e Cuddy colocaram as novidades em dia inclusive o novo pairing dela com House. Cuddy, como uma boa amiga que deveria parecer, alertou Stacy sobre os perigos de Gregory House: seu egoísmo, rudeza, falta de amor próprio, vícios e incapacidade de se adaptar por alguém todas essas "qualidades" que ela já conhecia tão bem, Stacy confessou que estava ficando difícil morar com ele, eles já não tinham mais a mesma sintonia de antes. Cuddy sorriu por dentro, o que ela estava fazendo estava dando certo mas de uma forma mais branda do que ela imaginava. Stacy contou o que aconteceu com ela e Mark, contando que se cansou um pouco dele, sempre o mesmo, estável demais, aceitava com muita facilidade as coisas que aconteciam com ele, nunca tinha uma idéia diferente, era monótono, nunca ousava... fora a saudade que sentia de curry, então decidiu dar um tempo no seu casamento.

Cuddy foi tomando o tempo de Stacy na festa mas sem nunca perder House de vista. No fim da conversa entre elas Wilson e Amber apareceram pra se juntar no circunlóquio. Cuddy aproveitou que Wilson chegou se desculpou e saiu, foi atrás de House. O encontrou no bar conversando com uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos negros, encaracolados, com um vestido vermelho:

- House, vim buscar você pra gente circular entre os representantes do congresso, temos de fazer o social.

- Cuddy!! Que bom que você apareceu! Lhe apresento Carla, ela é enfermeira em um outro Hospital aqui de New Jersey... que agora não me lembro o nome...

Cuddy achou estranho o quão falante, articulado e simpático estava House... estava tudo dando certo.

- Prazer Carla. House, vamos circular...

Ele estava olhando fixamente pra Carla que não tirava o sorrisinho maroto do rosto

- House!!! Gritou Cuddy conseguindo a atenção dele

- Calma, tem Greg para todas!

Cuddy revirou os olhos

- Temos trabalho a fazer

- Você tem trabalho a fazer, eu não! Você só quer se aproveitar da minha fama e reconhecimento pra fazer amizades com esses franceses...

- Não importa, vamos. Nos desculpe Carla

E Cuddy arranca House dali

- Acho que la fora no jardim tem alguns dos diretores do Hôpital du Sacré Coeur. Disse Cuddy guiando House que estava meio tonto.

No jardim com a meia luz dos holofotes nas plantas House olha pra Cuddy e não acredita como ela estava tão bonita:

- Sei que já te perguntei isso mas pra quem é essa Cuddy de gala?

Como eles estavam isolados e sozinhos no jardim Cuddy pôde atacar

- Pra quem você gostaria que fosse? Ou melhor, pra quem você acha que é?

E ela parou de caminhar e ficaram em pé um na frente do outro no jardim

House ficou sem palavras, realmente ela estava muito bonita com seus cachos caindo nos ombros o preto do vestido com os cabelos negros e a luz estava perfeita, fazendo sombras onde deveria fazer. Ele ficou confuso, e não pensou duas vezes pegou o queixo dela com as duas mãos, levantou seu rosto e a beijou suavemente. Cuddy nem acreditou que precisou de tão pouco pra ele se soltar e aproveitou o beijo como se aproveita poucas coisas nessa vida. Ela sabia que muito daquilo era o ecstasy e o wisky falando mas ela precisava saber se ele realmente a queria quando todos os obstáculos e as inibições eram tiradas do caminho.

- House... ela sussurrou tentando tirar mais dele do que só aquele beijo.

Ele a puxou mais pra dentro do jardim e a beijou mais profundamente se encostando numa arvore mais escondida pra se equilibrar e não cair.

Cuddy ficou satisfeitíssima com a confirmação que ela queria mas o fim daquela noite não podia ser esse, o plano estava todo funcionando, ela não queria estragar tudo.

- House, você não pode fazer isso! Ela fingiu estar indignada e se afastou dele interrompendo o beijo. E a Stacy? Fiquei sabendo hoje que vocês estão de volta juntos... como... você não pode fazer isso com ela!!

- Eu? Não fui só eu que beijei aqui, você sabe que esse beijo estava prometido há muito tempo e isso não tem nada a ver com a Stacy.

Cuddy se surpreendeu quando escutou essas palavras, não esperava tanta lucidez dele e nunca esperava escutar que ela e Stacy eram dois departamentos diferentes... de repente uma idéia bateu na cabeça dela: se somos dois departamentos... "ele a ama, sempre amou... então... que papel tenho eu?" Cuddy ficou aterrorizada com essa idéia "Ele não me ama, só me acha bonita e atraente, quem ele pegaria no meio de umas arvores escondido de sua esposa" E ela saiu dali atordoada, deixou-o sozinho sem entender nada. Ela estava preferindo que nada daquilo ali estivesse acontecendo, teve vontade de cancelar todo o plano mas era tarde demais. Tudo tinha começado com uma idéia possessiva dela mas ela nunca tinha pensado que descobriria que ela o amava desse tanto, nunca tinha contado com a possibilidade dele não ter os mesmos sentimentos, certo, tinha muita atração, mas foi agora que ela se deu conta de que talvez ele só quisesse isso mesmo, ela queria mais do que isso... Saiu do jardim e foi para o salão em direção ao banheiro se recompor, afinal ela também estava ali a trabalho, ainda tinha o congresso na França pra promover.

House viu Cuddy indo embora com uma cara de terror... ele ficou sem entender.

Ele estava se dando conta de que não estava no seu estado normal, será que tinha bebido demais? Não importava, ele queria continuar na festa, "Onde esta aquela enfermeira Carla?" ele pensou. E saiu cambaleando e mal se equilibrando na bengala prateada e preta.

Na festa, Amber já estava ficando preocupada, House não aparecia e já estava ficando tarde, daqui a pouco Stacy iria dar falta dele. Quando ela se deu conta House estava no bar novamente sozinho, então Amber viu a moça de vestido vermelho se aproximar dele e conversaram um pouco, bem próximos um do outro. Stacy viu a cena e saiu andando rápido na direção dele:

- House, o que você esta fazendo?

- Stace! Você está aí!

- Quem é essa moça com quem você esta conversando com tanta intimidade? Esqueceu-se com quem você veio?

- Essa é a Carla, enfermeira de... onde mesmo? Carla continuava com o corpo inclinado na direção dele, com a boca muito próxima de sua bochecha.

Stacy sentiu o hálito alcoólico vindo da boca de House.

- O que está acontecendo? Você não tem vergonha de estar bêbado desse tanto no meio de uma festa como essa? Comporte-se como homem!

- Não estou bêbado!!! E pouco me importo com uma festa como essa! Essas pessoas, tudo isso são aparências, pessoas chatas, hipócritas e falsas. House gritou em alto e bom som.

Nessa altura do campeonato já tinham pessoas vendo toda a cena e, claro, reprovando tanto a atitude de Stacy quanto as palavras de House. Stacy saiu e House ficou ali no bar, pouco se importando com o que acabou de falar e acontecer. Quando o tumulto se dissipou Carla saiu do bar deixando House lá sozinho, ele se levantou e foi procurar Stacy e a encontrou no jardim onde há poucos momentos tinha beijado Cuddy.

House pensou nisso, ele tinha beijado Cuddy nessa noite louca... realmente as palavras de Cuddy faziam sentido, ele não podia fazer isso com Stacy.

- Stace...

- Saia daqui House! No que eu estava pensando? No que eu estava pensando quando eu achei que você seria uma boa idéia!!! Ela disse olhando pra cima

- Sempre te disse que eu não era uma boa opção pra você.

- O que foi que aconteceu com você? Que pessoa horrível é essa que você se tornou?

- Sempre fui esse e nunca menti pra você sobre o que penso e sobre o que sou.

- Não, você me amava, se importava com meus sentimentos, e o que você pensava, o jerk que você é não me importava muito, você me respeitava... não te reconheço mais!

- Talvez seja isso... eu te amava.

Stacy olhou pra House com os olhos cheios de lagrimas sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido

- Como? Você me permitiu entrar na sua vida de novo, agora você tem a coragem de me dizer que me amava? Onde estava esse sentimento no passado quando você me chamou pra ficar na sua casa?

House não sabia o que dizer, tinha acabado de perceber que Stacy era passado, ele finalmente tinha se livrado dela. Acabou.

- Vamos pra casa, você tem um casamento pra reatar amanhã.

Eles ficam ali mais um pouco e depois foram embora de táxi, Wilson e Amber tinham sumido.

Logo depois da confusão dissipada Carla saiu do bar e procurou uma loira por entre as pessoas da festa. Amber deu um envelope cheio de dinheiro pra Carla que sorriu e foi embora da festa. Wilson abaixou a cabeça pra não ter de ver a cena, estava com pena de sua amiga Stacy.

Cuddy entrou no banheiro e deu graças a Deus que ele estava vazio. Não podia chorar, estava maquiada e ainda tinha muito trabalho a fazer pelo seu hospital...

"Idiota! Ele é homem, claro que ele só quer sexo e mais nada, ainda mais ele!! Ele!!!... sua idiota". Cuddy queria ir embora, sumir e nunca mais aparecer na frente de Wilson e Amber...

Mas a Sacarlet O'Hara que existe em todas nós tomou conta de Cuddy e ela disse a si mesma "Pensarei nisso amanha. Me arrependerei amanha. Hoje ainda tenho o que fazer". Ela arrumou o cabelo, tirou o pouco de rimel de debaixo dos olhos, passou baton e saiu do banheiro, ela ainda ia a Paris com House.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro viu a confusão formada, viu Stacy criar caso por causa de Carla, ela sair e House ficando no bar. O plano funcionou. Se pelo menos servir pra acabar com esse casal já valeu a pena, ele continua sendo DELA e ele sozinho é melhor do que com Stacy, pelo menos ele seria o de sempre... ela gostava do House de sempre. E seguiu em direção ao grupo de franceses que estava mais ali na frente.

O restante da festa se passou sem grandes acontecimentos. Cuddy não viu mais nem House, nem Stacy e nem Wilson e Amber. As negociações com os franceses não poderiam ter sido melhores, a palestra de House estava confirmada e isso queria dizer que ele iria sim a Paris com ela, mesmo que ele não quisesse ir ela tem o poder de obriga-lo a ir e todas as armas pra isso.

Cuddy voltou pra casa e no caminho de volta bateu a ressaca moral:

"Minha vida estava tão boa, tão tranqüila... pra que eu fui me meter nisso? Agora não posso mais ignorar que o amo mesmo!"

E ela chorou se sentindo uma monstra, tinha manipulado a situação pro seu próprio proveito, tinha destruído um casal, tinha feito Stacy sofrer e pior, fez House sofrer, pobre Wilson... afinal House ama Stacy e com tudo destruído assim ele afundaria de novo... Cuddy pensou em pedir desculpas pra Wilson, o plano dele tinha dado errado, House vai afundar sim pela terceira vez por conta de Stacy e somente Wilson estará lá pra ampará-lo, ela não poderia, se sentiria hipócrita.

Cuddy chegou em casa, tomou banho, tirou a maquiagem e foi dormir pensando nessas coisas, pensando em como seria segunda feira no hospital.

Wilson e Amber depois de pagar Carla decidiram procurar House e irem embora da festa mas quando o encontraram no jardim ele estava discutindo com Stacy e acharam melhor não interromper.

- Bom, pelo menos essa parte do plano deu certo... Wilson pensou alto

- Claro que deu certo!! Só resta saber se Cuddy vai seguir agora com a parte dela...

- É, não sei muito bem o que foi que aconteceu entre eles, ela desapareceu e nem viu o que aconteceu depois... O que será que houve entre eles?

- House deve ter dado uma de House, se bem que um House bêbado e louco... hahahaha daria meu mindinho pra ver como é isso!!!

- Ei!! Sem insinuações desse tipo por favor! Era só o que me faltava, minha outras esposas o odiavam e minha namorada tem uma queda por ele...

- Ow meu lindinho! Ta com ciúmes é? Que lindo!

E Amber beija Wilson meio contrariado que acaba cedendo aos encantos da casacavel.

No caminho de volta Wilson fica pensativo, perdido no meio de sua culpa de ter prejudicado Stacy "Mas até que ponto afasta-la de House é prejudica-la..."

No outro dia Wilson pega o telefone:

- Alo, gostaria de falar com Mark Warner

- É ele que esta falando

- Ola Mark, aqui é Wilson, posso conversar com você por um minuto?

- Não quero conversar com ninguém que seja próximo daquele insuportável! E Mark ia desligando o telefone

- Espere Mark!!! Estou te ligando pra dizer que Stacy precisa de você! Mais do que nunca!

- Não quero saber! Foi ela que escolheu seguir esse caminho, ela que decidiu ir embora de casa.

- Mas ela esta infeliz, e essa é a hora de você mostrar que é a melhor opção pra ela! Não a quer de volta?

- Por que você esta fazendo isso? E o seu amigo?

- Stacy também é minha amiga e não posso vê-la daquela maneira, House sempre será um infeliz mas ela não! Ela era feliz com você e é infeliz com ele, você é sem duvida a melhor pessoa pra ela e estou te dando uma informação privilegiada, ela esta infeliz, é a sua hora de voltar.

- Não sei o que dizer...

- Diga que vai telefonar pra ela hoje, agora! O timming não poderia ser melhor, confie em mim!

E Wilson acaba convencendo Mark de ligar pra Stacy, pelo menos uma parte da sua culpa foi eliminada, não faria mal a ninguém

House e Stacy depois de discutirem ficam em silencio pensativos e decidem ir pra casa, amanha seria um dia muito difícil, a verdade apareceria nua e crua.

Pegaram um táxi e Stacy só conseguia pensar que nunca deveria ter deixado Mark, ela achava a vida monótona com ele mas era impressão dela, ele era seguro. "Realmente não tenho mais idade pra essas aventuras em festas, esse tipo de perdão é adolescente, perdoar besteiras feitas durante a cachaça... onde nós estamos... preciso de um homem e House é só um menino..." Quando chegaram no apartamento de House ela foi pro quarto e ele ficou na sala vendo tv, Stacy adormeceu rápido pensando em tudo isso.

House por ouro lado se sentia leve e aliviado. Tinha finalmente se dado conta de que Stacy era passado na vida dele apesar dela estar ali ao seu lado. E pensou então no beijo que deu em Cuddy... ele estava bastante confuso "Ela kissed back?" Ele sabia que rolava a maior tensão sexual do século entre eles mas nunca achou que ela tinha mesmo a vontade de ir além das insinuações que ele fazia sobre suas roupas e atributos corporais. Ficou pensativo... ele gostou da idéia dela gostar dele... deu um sorriso sereno, tomou um vicodin e encostou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, imaginando que agora poderia ter Cuddy...

Segunda de manha Cuddy levantou cedo de manha se arrumou com suas roupas normais, ficou em dúvida se ainda ia se vestir pra matar... tinha primeiro que resolver se iria mesmo a frente com o plano de conquistar House, queria saber primeiro se Stacy tinha ido mesmo embora... no que deu aquela confusão toda. Saiu bem cedo pro PPTH. Ela queria chegar mais cedo do que todo mundo pra não cruzar com ninguém. Não queria dar explicações a Wilson e principalmente não queria ver House! Ainda.

Como olhar nos olhos dele depois daquilo? "Ele estava bêbado e drogado, não se lembra de nada... será?" Será que ele percebeu nela todos esses sentimentos? Cuddy nunca ia saber, balançou a cabeça pra afastar esses pensamentos e desceu do carro olhando pros lados pra ver se não vinha ninguém.

Entrou na sua sala, fechou as cortinas e trancou a porta, queria trabalhar em paz o maior numero de horas possíveis.

Wilson também chegou cedo como de costume, passou na frente da sala de Cuddy... percebeu que ela estava lá dentro e que a sala estava fechada, ele respeitou a vontade de privacidade dela. Mas estava morrendo de curiosidade de saber o que diabos tinha acontecido na festa, ninguém tinha falado nada pra ele ainda. Sabia que uma hora ou outra descobriria, ou Cuddy contaria ou Wilson teria de arrancar isso de House.

House acordou e Stacy já estava de pé, pronta, com as malas na porta.

- Pra onde você vai assim com tanta pressa? Perguntou House indo pra cozinha.

- House, não posso mais ficar aqui nem um dia, já fiquei ontem e acho que já está demais. Não sei pra onde vou...

- Acho que você deveria ligar pra Wilson, ele é sempre um bom amigo nessas horas, só tomar cuidado pra não acabar na casa dele e acabar se casando com ele...

- Já falei com ele ontem... Quero andar com minhas próprias pernas, não quero depender de Wilson pra estar aqui em New Jersey como fiz com você quando vim ficar na sua casa. Meu cartão já deve estar pronto a essa altura e...

A campainha tocou.

- Deve ser o meu táxi. E Stacy abriu a porta do apartamento de House e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando viu Mark parado na porta.

- Mark??? Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu... não estou entendendo...

- Wilson me ligou ontem, acho que a gente precisa conversar. Não é certo ficarmos assim.

House deu um sorrisinho maroto de dentro da cozinha quando escutou o nome do Wilson metido nessa historia "Ele sempre se metendo na vida dos outros, tentando resolver as coisas..." E House foi em direção à porta da frente pra ver Mark. Stacy pegou sua mala e saiu pela porta querendo conversar com Mark la fora, ela não queria que House visse e ouvisse essas intimidades deles.

- House.

- Mark.

E House abaixou a cabeça olhando pra cima e franzindo a testa.

- Espero que você seja melhor pra ela do que eu dessa vez. Continuo sem poder dar a ela o que ela merece.

- Muito digno da sua parte admitir essa sua limitação.

House olhou pra Mark e fechou a porta na cara dele.

House chegou no PPTH tarde como de praxe. Seu time já estava com um caso esperando por ele chegar.

- House, por onde você andava? Já estamos com um caso aqui. Disse 13 angustiada.

- Mulher 24 anos grávida com 16 semanas com uma massa complexa em fossa ilíaca esquerda, ictérica com proteínas na urina mas sem pressão elevada... é incrível a quantidade de informações que se consegue ligando pro balcão de enfermagem no caminho de casa pro hospital.

Disse House arregalando os olhos e colocando sua mochila em cima da mesa.

- Possíveis suspeitos?

- Teratoma ovariano? É a principal causa de tumorações em mulheres no menacme... arriscou Kutner

- Mas não explica a icterícia e nem a proteína na urina. Corrigiu Foreman.

- Ou então outro tipo de tumor ovariano, produtor de estrogênio que esta levando a alterações hepáticas de onde a proteinúria e a icterícia. Falência hepática... disse Taub

- Ótimo. Façam a RNM e uma USG. Quero saber como vai esse feto e seu coleguinha de quarto. Disse House saindo da sua sala.

House foi em direção a sala de Wilson, tinha de dizer a ele que apreciou o que ele fez pela Stacy. Quando House entrou Wilson estava terminando de atender uma paciente que saiu pela porta aberta por House que se esquivou dela.

- Iiw, suas pacientes ficam cada vez mais feias, que remédio é esse? Cruzes!!

- O que você quer House? Diz Wilson ignorando o comentário

- Stacy foi embora hoje, mas acho que você já sabia pois escutei o seu nome ser citado quando Mark apareceu por lá.

- Ow, ele foi bater lá?

- Foi e não gostei nada disso, acordar de manha e dar de cara com aquele...

- House! Como ela ficou?

- Obrigado. Você fez o que eu não saberia fazer por ela.

House disse isso de cabeça baixa.

- Ela é minha amiga...

- Eu beijei Cuddy na festa.

House solta isso assim, do nada! Wilson para de formular a frase que ia falar e muda de expressão, faz uma cara de total incógnita.

- O... oi... o quê?

- Não sei o que me deu naquela noite... beijei Cuddy no jardim e agora não consigo parar de pensar nisso.

- Estou sem palavras, ela... como ela está?

- Não falei com ela ainda, nem a vi... não quero vê-la.

- Mas, você tem de conversar com ela sobre isso... It's big, se você não consegue tira-la da cabeça você tem de contar pra ela como você se sente e agora com Stacy indo embora...

Wilson desembesta a falar e House o interrompe

- Ei, ei ei!!! Disse que não paro de pensar nisso não porque quero casar e ter filhotinhos de Cuddy!!

- Ora, então porque?

- Foi estranho... e coisas estranhas me interessam

- Estranho como? Bom ou ruim?

- Só estranho... ela kissed back... isso é estranho.

E enquanto ele fala isso vai abrindo a porta e saindo deixando Wilson mais confuso do que estava.

Wilson já tinha se esquecido de Stacy e de repente pensou com raiva em Cuddy

"Por que ela não me contou isso? Isso é mais estranho ainda..."

E Wilson sai da sua sala em direção à dela, que se dane a privacidade que ela quer, ele foi conversar com ela sobre o acontecido.

Wilson parou na frente da porta e entrou com tudo na sala de Cuddy, falando alto, no maior estilo House

- Porque você não me falou ainda sobre o que aconteceu na festa entre você e House?

- Bom dia pra você também Wilson.

Cuddy respondeu achando no mínimo estranha aquela reação do amigo.

E ficou um silencio na sala, Wilson estava esperando a resposta

- Porque eu ainda não tenho clareza.

- Você não se lembra?

- Me lembro sim mas é que ainda não processei.

- Cuddy... nós nos associamos por um motivo e nosso objetivo foi atingido ...

Cuddy interrompe Wilson

- Justamente por isso, o objetivo foi atingido e a nossa "sociedade" acaba aqui.

- Nada disso, o nosso acordo tinha dois lados um era separar House de Stacy e o outro era fazer com que House entenda que você é a pessoa certa pra ele! E vejo que só a primeira parte do acordo foi completa... o que foi que aconteceu?. Wilson suavizou a voz ao fazer essa ultima pergunta.

- House disse que serei somente uma aventura pra ele, sempre. É Stacy que ele ama Wilson e mesmo estando separado dela é ela que ele vai sempre amar.

- Pff... ele não te disse isso! Ele te beijou que eu sei! E isso é big!!! Vocês se beijaram e logo depois ele se separou de Stacy... Cuddy, se tem uma coisa que House não é, é burro.

- Mas estava drogado e o que ele disse é verdade.

- O que exatamente ele te falou?

- Isso, que nosso beijo estava prometido faz tempo e que isso não tinha nada a ver com a Stacy.

- E de onde você tirou que com essas palavras ele disse que vai amar Stacy para todo o sempre amém???

- Wilson, entenda, ele me beijou escondida num jardim no meio das arvores pra que ninguém visse! Pra que Stacy não visse! Sou só uma aventura...

- O que você queria Cuddy, que ele te beijasse no shopping na frente dos amigos dele como se vocês tivessem 13 anos?

- ...

- É isso não é? Você o ama como se você tivesse 13 anos...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você quer dele mais do que você acha que ele pode te oferecer, você quer amor romântico, você quer compromisso, você o quer pra sua vida.

Cuddy estava de cabeça baixa e assim ficou, olhando pras suas mãos em seu colo.

- Cuddy, mas você tem de saber que se você esta se dispondo a gostar de Gregory House você não pode querer esse tipo de amor.

- É justamente por isso que não te falei nada, por isso que quis encerrar esse assunto aqui.

- Mas se acha que ele vale a pena enfrente tudo o que há dentro da sua cabeça que você julga ser um empecilho e siga com o seu plano.

Cuddy levantou sua cabeça com essa frase de Wilson disposta a repensar sua posição.

Até que ele disse

- Eu sei que ele ficou intrigado com o beijo...

- O que ele te disse?

- Que achou estranho você ter kissed back... e que coisas estranhas o interessam.

- Ele não faz a menor idéia não é?

- De que?

- De que fui eu que quis beija-lo, de que a idéia foi minha.

- Claro que não!!!! Ele acha que foi ele que quis te beijar, te beijou e você aceitou!!! É isso que eu estou dizendo, resolva os seus problemas internos e continue com seu plano.

E Wilson sai deixando a pulga atrás da orelha de Cuddy.

Ela fica pensativa e intrigada... House queria beija-la?

Depois pensou melhor "Claro que queria, só que eu queria que não fosse na clandestinidade..."

Ela então decidiu não abandonar por completo o plano mas também decidiu parar de atacar, iria somente continuar vestida pra matar e observaria as ações de House pra saber o que fazer, afinal, Paris ainda estava aí.

Ela sorriu e voltou a trabalhar mais estimulada do que nunca.

O momento que Cuddy mais temia desde a festa finalmente chegou: House queria fazer uma biopsia hepática na grávida que estava sangrando por cada orifício do seu corpo, ele ia acabar matando mãe e feto... ela tinha que tomar uma atitude, tinha que ir falar com ele. Quando uma enfermeira do bloco chegou contando a loucura que ele estava prestes a cometer ela pensou "Ai meus sais... alem de medir força com ele vou ter de... falar com ele... " Ela se levantou e foi até o bloco.

- House!!! No que você esta pensando? Já não basta você ter feito uma biopsia de vilo corial completamente inútil antes de ontem e que quase não parava de sangrar agora você realmente esta pensando em matar essas duas pessoas?

- Quem foi o linguarudo que foi contar pra "mamãe"?

House pergunta olhando pros seus lacaios totalmente ignorando a presença dela. Os três abaixaram a cabeça sem querer enfrentar nenhum dos dois.

- House, eu estou falando com você!

- Não quero matar ninguém, pelo contrario, quero salvar pelo menos a mãe já que o feto... bem, é só um feto.

Cuddy, torce a boca, respira fundo e responde com firmeza.

- Não posso deixar você provocar nela uma lesão que você sabe que vai sangrar até ela morrer ou perder o filho.

- Pelo menos vamos saber o que foi que os matou!

- Não e pronto, quem decide as coisas aqui sou eu. Se você não é capaz de decidir com bom senso sou obrigada a usar em você a minha autoridade.

- Você vai estar se interpondo entre a vida e a morte da paciente!

Ele pergunta isso fazendo cara de incrédulo e falando alto pra que as pessoas em volta ouvissem que a culpa seria dela.

- Exatamente isso!!! Ela morre se você fizer essa biopsia e ela vive se você não fizer.

House perdeu a paciência e gritou com ela.

- Ela morre das duas maneiras! E se eu descobrir o que é posso chegar antes e salva-la!!!!

- House, ache outra maneira.

Ela diz isso firmemente e sai. Ele vai atrás dela.

- Cuddy, você já deve estar esquecida dessas coisas, já que faz anos você não pratica medicina, mas já testei de tudo: o sangue, o liquido cefaloraquidiano, urina, fezes... tudo e o fígado continua matando-a. Ele é a nossa resposta.

- House, a resposta pras suas questões podem ser mais simples do que você imagina. Podem estar na sua frente e você não vê. Você acha que controla tudo e que você manipula todo mundo mas você não consegue ver que você pode estar sendo manipulado... As pessoas têm vontades próprias, é só você prestar atenção...

Nessa hora ele tem uma de suas epifanias vira as costas e sai. Encontra 13 e Foreman no corredor.

- Ela esta tomando heparina... tem efeito prolongado mas não pode ser achada no sangue depois de algumas horas...

Eles saem todos correndo pra evitar a biopsia. Depois de tudo resolvido Foreman e House conversavam na sala dele

- Na nossa cara e não vimos que ela estava deprimida e queria morrer e levar essa criança que certamente ficaria sem mãe.

Diz Foreman olhando pro vazio, House continuava calado e pensando, de repente ele se levanta e sai deixando Foreman falando sozinho.

Ele vai até a sala de Cuddy. Entra sem bater, como de costume, e falando também como de costume.

- O que você quis dizer com "As pessoas têm vontade própria"?

- Livre arbítrio... ring any bell?

Responde ela com um certo sarcasmo na voz.

- Você não sabia sobre o que a minha paciente estava fazendo, eu tive a idéia do que era na frase anterior a essa... você não estava falando dela...

Assim que ele diz isso ele pára e fica em pé olhando pra ela... da um sorriso, olha pra baixo e sai antes que Cuddy pudesse responder qualquer coisa evasiva na qual ela pudesse pensar. E na cabeça dela ecoou a frase de Wilson "Se tem uma coisa que House não é, é burro"

Uma onda de gelo passou pela sua barriga... "Ele entendeu."

Cuddy não estava acreditando que ele tinha entendido que o beijo tinha sido dela e não o contrário. "Ai Meu Deus... o que ele vai fazer agora... vai infernizar ainda mais a minha vida até eu confessar... até eu confessar que o amo... ah, ele vai ficar tão cheio de si... insuportável!" Cuddy ficou ali na sua sala perdida nos pensamentos das coisas que poderiam acontecer e nas coisas que ele poderia falar e nas coisas que ela diria se ele dissesse tal coisa... enfim, divagando.

House saiu da sala de Cuddy com um sorrisinho no rosto "Ahá, te peguei Lisa Cuddy... quem diria, eu assediado pela chefe... REALMENTE assediado pela chefe... ahahahahaha" E ele ficou se divertindo com os pensamentos mais impuros que ele conseguiu juntar no pequeno espaço de tempo que leva de ir da sala de Cuddy pra sua sala.

Como era de costume entre House e Cuddy esse assunto não foi discutido abertamente nem uma única vez no decorrer dos dias. House deixava escapar piadinhas, Cuddy falava frases com dupla interpretação e assim caminhava a humanidade.

House passou a ficar observando Cuddy trabalhar, seus gestos, como seu cabelo cai na testa quando ela abaixa a cabeça pra escrever, quantas colheres de açúcar ela coloca no café, como ela pega na caneta, os diferentes tipos de sorrisos que ela tinha, as diferentes caras de irritação, as caras de felicidade quando um paciente saía vivo, as diferentes combinações de roupa, imaginava se o soutien dela combinava com a calcinha e se eles combinavam com a saia ou com a blusa... E que blusas e que decotes e que saias e que atributos!!! House a estava admirando sem que ela percebesse, ele nunca daria esse braço pra ela torcer.

E assim o mês passou e as passagens de Paris chegaram nas respectivas caixas de correio.

Cuddy pegou a passagem e ficou pensativa... o que esperar dessa viagem? Desde o dia que ela achou que House tivesse entendido tudo na sala dela ele nunca mais tinha dado nenhum sinal de estar interessado... ela não sabia de mais nada. Ela achou que as coisas foram esfriando com o passar dos dias e era culpa dela "Quem mandou desistir de atacar!!? Agora fica aí sem saber o que fazer e o que esperar!" Mas ela nunca deixaria de ver Paris e viajar pra França só porque estava insegura em relação a House.

Arrumou sua mala com suas melhores roupas de frio pois era fim de outubro e o clima lá nessa época já era bem frio. Cansada da sua inércia Cuddy olhou pra passagem e pegou o telefone.

House estava tocando seu piano quando a passagem chegou, colocada por debaixo da porta pelo porteiro. Ele pegou a passagem do chão, colocou no lugar da partitura do piano e continuou tocando, olhando pra passagem e sorrindo. O telefone tocou e ele, claro, não atendeu, continuou tocando piano. A secretária eletrônica atendeu e a voz rouquinha de Cuddy apareceu

- House... humm o nosso avião sai amanha a noite... então vou mandar o motorista vir nos buscar... quero dizer, ir te buscar aí na sua casa às 19 horas. Esteja pronto. Até, mais, até amanhã, b-beijo.

House escutou o recado ainda sorrindo e continuou tocando piano, dessa vez A Marselhesa (hino da França)

Cuddy desligou o telefone um pouco decepcionada... não tinha conseguido falar com ele... resolveu ir dormir, amanha seria um dia corrido e ainda tinha a viagem.

O dia seguinte foi como Cuddy imaginava, corrido. Ela deixou tudo organizado pra Wilson não ter muitas preocupações enquanto ele ficava no seu lugar na direção do hospital nesses 10 dias.

Já House não fez muita coisa, ficou observando Cuddy de longe como vinha sendo sua rotina, enviou Kutner e 13 pra emergência ajudar Cameron e Taub ajudar Chase nas cirurgias, assim ficaria livre deles desde já. Foreman foi pra Clinica fazer as horas de House.

As 19 horas como combinado o carro do PPTH apareceu na frente da casa de House para busca-lo. Ele saiu de casa e o motorista foi buscar a mala. Rumaram pra casa de Cuddy. Ela já estava impaciente, queria ir logo, e esse carro que não chegava. Até que ela escuta a buzina do lado de fora e quando olha pela janela vê House em pé na frente do carro de sobretudo preto, com as mãos no bolso, um cachecol azul enrolado no pescoço, calça escura e sapatos! House estava de sapatos! Ela admirou aquela visão, aquele homem alto, esguio e bem arrumado esperando por ela, sim, ela o ama mesmo!

Cuddy veste seu casaco branco comprido de botões grandes, arruma a echarpe vermelha no pescoço, e espera a campainha tocar. Ela abre a porta e vê House, de barba feita!!!

"Ai meu Deus, essa viagem vai ser difícil..." Ela pensou.

Quando House a viu ele ficou paralisado, ela estava linda, de vermelho e branco, cabelos soltos, olhos azuis que o olhavam e cílios longos que piscavam lentamente...

- Mademoiselle! Bon soir!

- Já esta falando francês assim! Bom soir!

Cuddy se espantou com a delicadeza das palavras dele.

- O avião não vai nos esperar, vamos.

House pegou a mala dela a guiou pra fora da casa colocando a mão nas costas dela. Só com esse leve contato Cuddy estremeceu "Essa viagem vai ser muito, muito difícil!" Pensou ela.

Dentro do táxi conversaram pouco e o pouco foi sobre a palestra dele... claro que ele não tinha preparado grande coisa... mas também, o que esperar de House, paginas e paginas escritas a mão sobre as maiores atualidades em leptospirose... nunca! Enquanto eles estavam dentro do táxi começou a chover bem forte deixando o interior do carro ainda mais aconchegante pros dois. Eles se olharam

- Paris. Disse House

- Aí vamos nós. Respondeu Cuddy com um sorriso.

O aeroporto estava uma confusão, vôos atrasados tanto na chegada quanto na saída por causa do mau tempo. Com aquela quantidade de gente dentro do aeroporto House já ficou de mau humor, não tinha lugar de sentar e a perna dele começou a doer já dali... "Vai ser infernal..." Ele pensou, tomou um vicodin e decidiu tomar uma atitude de homem, foi procurar um lugar pra que ele e Cuddy pudessem esperar sentados pelo vôo.

- Lisa, espere aqui que vou ver se acho algum lugar pra gente esperar sentado, não vou conseguir ficar tanto tempo em pé.

Ele disse isso e saiu com sua bengala mancando até o restaurante mais próximo.

Cuddy nem entendeu direito o resto da frase que ele disse "Ele me chamou de Lisa???"

House voltou

- Consegui uma mesa pra gente naquele restaurante ali, vamos jantar e esperar o avião.

Ele a conduziu até a mesa sem que ela dissesse uma palavra, ela estava incrédula, "Ele pode ser gentil quando quer".

Eles jantaram falando apenas amenidades, nada de foras gigantescos como ele fez com Cameron certa feita (ahahaha, a vingança!!!) mas claro, sem também nunca tocar no assunto do jardim.

House não cansava de observá-la comendo, com o cantinho da boca sujo de comida, a língua dela que limpava os lábios depois de cada garfada, a marca do baton na borda do copo de vinho, os dedos pegando no garfo... ele estava mesmo se deixando apaixonar por essa mulher delicada, pelo menos ela era delicada quando queria.

O vôo ia finalmente sair, mesmo com o mau tempo, eles foram pro portão de embarque e entraram no avião. House sem a bengala como de costume, desde o 11 de setembro a bengala parece que podia carregar armas poderosíssimas... vai entender.

Foram os dois pra primeira classe e se acomodaram em seus assentos, um do lado do outro como Cuddy tinha programado.

O avião decolou e tudo estava indo bem na viagem até agora. House colocou os fones de ouvido, tomou um vicodin e foi tentar dormir.

Cuddy não conseguiu parar de pensar que ele a tinha chamado de Lisa durante essa noite. No jantar ele a chamou de Cuddy mas algumas vezes a chamou de Lisa e ela sempre tendo a impressão de que ele nem notou isso. Ela começou a ler o livro que levou e logo caiu no sono.

Lá pelas 7 horas de vôo House acordou com dor na perna. Cuddy estava dormindo do lado dele, tão calma e tão serena, com os cabelos bagunçados e a boca levemente aberta... mesmo nessas horas ela era bonita. E enquanto House a estava admirando o avião sacudiu muito fazendo Cuddy acordar assustada.

- House, o que foi isso?

- Parece que foi uma turbulência.

E o avião balança fortemente de novo dessa vez as comissárias falaram no microfone.

- Atenção passageiros, favor manter-se sentado com o sinto afivelado, estamos atravessando uma área de instabilidade.

O avião balançava cada vez mais forte e Cuddy estava com muito medo

- House, será que vamos cair?

- Sempre tem essa chance.

- Muito confortante você! Eu estou com medo, não quero morrer assim...

- Não fique com medo eu... eu estou aqui com você.

Disse House um pouco hesitante.

O avião continuava a balançar muito, House colocou seu braço em volta do ombro de Cuddy e a abraçou. "Como ela é pequena e frágil" Ele pensou enquanto a abraçava. Cuddy nunca tinha estado tão perto assim dele "Como ele é cheiroso!" Ela nunca imaginou que House se importasse com perfume ou coisa parecida mas fato era que ele tinha um cheiro cítrico adocicado... nesse momento o avião deu um saculejo ainda maior fazendo as máscaras de oxigênio caírem na frente de todos. Cuddy soltou um grito de susto e se aninhou nos braços de House colocando o rosto contra seu peito negando ter de colocar aquelas máscaras, negando que talvez fosse ali o fim de tudo.

Ele colocou a mascara nela e depois nele, continuaram abraçados esperando tudo aquilo passar.

Lentamente o avião parou de sacudir e a turbulência foi passando, mesmo depois de tudo calmo e resolvido House continuava com Cuddy em seus braços. Ele não queria soltar e ela não queria ser solta

- House... obrigada.

Ela disse baixinho, a resposta dele foi apertar um pouco mais o braço em volta dela.

Cuddy acabou dormindo ali no conforto da segurança e House ficou acordado pensando... Nunca imaginou em se sentir bem por proteger alguém de algo maior do que ele, porque era realmente estúpido, se o avião caísse não teria abraço nesse mundo que iria impedi-los de morrer mas dar segurança a Cuddy realmente o fez se sentir bem.

O resto da viagem foi tranqüila e o avião aterrisou no Charles de Gaulle em Paris e o rapaz do congresso já estava lá esperando por eles com aquelas plaquinhas com os nomes escritos.

- Mademoiselle Cuddy e Monsieur House por favor me acompanhem até o carro, eu irei vos levar até o hotel e depois vos mostrar o local do congresso.

A manhã estava linda em Paris quando eles chegaram. Estava fazendo frio mas o céu estava sem nuvens e as árvores já estavam perdendo as suas folhas. Cuddy não parava de sorrir, ela estava muito feliz de estar ali, não tinha morrido no avião, o que era uma coisa boa, tinha dormido nos braços de House a maior parte de viagem, o que era uma coisa ainda melhor, e o principal: estava em Paris, a cidade luz!!

Tinha anos que ela não ia lá e Paris continuava a mesma: monumentos lindos, pessoas bem vestidas nas ruas passeando com seus cachorros bem educados, as pontes, o rio Sena, pessoas lendo na beira do rio, os Cafés cheios de gente, o ar de Paris fresco que cheira a vida, arte e amor, claro, l'amour!!!

Passaram pela Champs Elisèes, com o Arco do Triunfo bem no fim. Passaram pelo Petit Palais e foram em direção ao Champ de Mars e quando eles menos esperavam lá estava ela tão linda e imponente La Tour Eiffel com o Trocadero na frente e deram sorte de ver o chafariz ligado... tudo estava perfeito!

House não prestava atenção na cidade mais linda do mundo, ele admirava Cuddy tão bela parecendo uma criança com os olhos fixos na cidade e muito feliz.

Chegaram no hotel que ficava na Rive Gauche. Um prédio muito antigo bem conservado datando do século XVII com vários andares, o lado de dentro era muito moderno.

Depois das malas tiradas do carro eles foram em direção à recepção:  
- Bonjour Monsieur, nous sommes Mr House et Mlle Cuddy…  
- Vocês são americanos?  
Disse o recepcionista  
House olhou com a cara mais surpresa do mundo  
- Como você soube que...  
- Sou americano também e o sotaque é inconfundível!  
Cuddy olhou com divertimento pra cara de House que não gostou de ter o seu francês depreciado  
- Enfim, estamos aqui pra fazer o check in no hotel  
- Claramente... Sr. e Sra House certo?  
Cuddy respondeu rapidamente  
- Não, Srta Cuddy é meu nome, Elisabeth Cuddy.  
- Pardon mademoiselle  
Disse o rapaz um tanto desconcertado. House abriu um belo sorriso com a preocupação dela em corrigir rapidamente o erro do rapaz.  
- Quartos 403 pra Srta Cuddy, no inicio do corredor e 412 pro Sr House no fim do corredor.  
- No mesmo andar?  
- Algum problema Cuddy?  
Perguntou House um pouco ofendido, mas ele nunca iria deixar isso transparecer.  
- Não, problema nenhum...  
Cuddy na verdade estava achando ruim porque a proximidade dos quartos era perigoso... pra integridade dela...  
- Aqui estão as chaves, o consiérge vai levar vocês.  
Eles foram levados até os quartos e se acomodaram e foram direto sair pra conhecer o local do congresso.  
House tentou enrolar e não ir mas não teve jeito, aquele olhar de ódio de Cuddy quando ele faz algo inesperado acabava com ele e ele acabou indo conhecer o centro de convenções.  
Eles voltaram pro Hotel já estava de tarde e Cuddy foi direto pro quarto tomar banho e descansar, o jantar ia sair às 19 hs e ela estava esperando poder jantar com House novamente, a ultima noite tinha sido ótima e não tinha porque dessa vez ser diferente.

Já eram 19:30 e Cuddy estava pronta pra descer. Ela saiu do seu quarto olhando pro fim do corredor pra ver se via House por ali... Como não viu ninguém ela foi caminhando devagar até o fim do corredor e ficou parada na frente da porta dele... "Sabia que não era seguro ficar no mesmo andar que ele... agora eu estou aqui na frente do quarto dele..." Ela levanta a mão pra bater na porta... e desiste. "Se ele estiver aí, o que vou dizer? Vou ficar com a minha cara de abestalhada... não, não vou bater"  
E ela se vira e vai em direção ao elevador, aperta o botão e fica observando a porta do elevador. Era bem bonita e, apesar do prédio ser todo moderno nos quartos, a decoração no interior dos corredores tinha a intensão de aproximar os hospedes da verdadeira idade do edifício.  
O elevador chegou e Cuddy desceu até o térreo onde ficava o restaurante do hotel... nada de House. Ela não queria jantar sozinha e decidiu esperar por ele. Foi para o pátio do centro do prédio que tinha um jardim nos moldes britânicos, muito arrumado, visualmente limpo e com a organização simétrica das plantas bem podadas. Estava frio e ela cruzou os braços passeando pelo jardim. Estava uma noite bem calma e como de costume na França o local estava bastante silencioso.  
De repente ela se assusta com a voz grave que veio de trás dela  
- Por que você não bateu na porta?  
House já estava a observando há algum tempo ali em baixo e decidiu tomar uma atitude para com ela. Afinal ali não era o hospital e ainda não estavam oficialmente em conferencia como a Chefe e o médico. Se ele quisesse testa-la e ver até onde ela iria com sua "vontade própria" essa era a hora.

- House, que susto você me deu. Achei que você não viesse jantar e...  
- Por que você não bateu na porta?  
- Porque... eu vi a hora e imaginei que você já deveria estar aqui em baixo e não precisava te chamar pra jantar, eu é que estava atrasada pra hora do jantar, você nunca deixaria de provar o jantar de um hotel como esse então achei que você já estivesse aqui em baixo...  
Cuddy falou sem parar e foi falando cada vez mais rápido quando House foi se aproximando dela e ficou bem pertinho, olhando bem lá no fundo dos seus olhos.  
- Você esta com frio?  
Cuddy não sabia mais o que responder, porque essa pergunta dele podia ser inocente mas ele falou em um tom profundo e olhando pra ela com uma intensidade que ela não estava acostumada a receber dele.  
- Um p-pouco. Quem diria né, outubro um frio desses...  
- Quer meu cachecol?  
Ele perguntou tirando o cachecol azul do pescoço e o colocou na nuca dela. Antes que ela pudesse responder qualquer coisa House a beijou puxando o cachecol pra si trazendo a cabeça dela até ele.  
De inicio Cuddy se assustou mas aceitou o beijo que ela queria há tanto tempo e retribuiu o beijo com vontade. "Adoro House num jardim..." ela pensou.  
House também não se mostrou menos entusiasmado e a pegou pela cintura com uma mão, soltou a bengala no chão e colocou a mão na nuca dela pra que ela não escapasse dele.  
Na pausa pra respirar Cuddy não conseguiu ficar calada  
- House eu...  
- Não saia desesperada daqui hoje como você saiu aquele dia da festa, por favor.  
- Sobre aquele dia... eu  
- Desde aquele dia eu não consigo parar de pensar em você... inicialmente achei intrigante mas depois meu interesse mudou  
- Como assim seu interesse mudou?

- Não estava mais interessado em saber por que nós tínhamos nos beijado mas passei a ficar interessado em te beijar de novo.  
- House, não posso ser mais um beijo na sua vida. Não quero. Mas sei que não posso competir com Stacy aí dentro...  
- Stacy? Quem falou dela? O que ela tem a ver com isso tudo?  
Cuddy tentou se desfazer dos braços dele mas ele é maior que ela e tem mais força.  
- É justamente isso! Ela não ter nada a ver com esse beijo é que me preocupa, você a ama e eu só...  
Ele interrompe a frase dela com outro beijo que serve só pra calar a boca dela.  
- Pare de pensar nisso e venha cá  
E ele a beija novamente e dessa vez mais forte o que faz com que ela perca a linha de pensamento e se deixe levar pelo desejo por ele "De que importa isso tudo, é ele que esta aqui"  
A vontade de House de levar Cuddy lá pra cima pro quarto 412 foi só aumentando e ele decidiu deixar essa decisão na mão dela, ele a soltou  
- Cuddy, não posso levar você pra onde quero da forma que eu quero por causa da minha perna e nem quero te obrigar a nada mas...  
- Cala a boca e anda pra la House  
Disse Cuddy apontando pro elevador sem se importar nem um pouco com seus sentimentos românticos apenas com os carnais que estavam gritando por ele.

House abriu aquele sorriso e enquanto ela foi pra frente do elevador e apertou o botão ele pegou sua bengala no chão e foi ao encontro dela.

Ele chegou por trás e pegou na cintura dela sentindo os cheiro maravilhoso do seus cabelos e foi tentar beijar o pescoço de Cuddy mas não deu, ela estava com o cachecol dele no pescoço.

Ela sorriu se virou, tirou o cachecol e enrolou no pescoço dele como ele tinha feito com ela há pouco e o beijou nos mesmos moldes.

Quando o beijo estava ficando cada vez melhor o elevador chega. Eles não param de se beijar e entram aos trancos e barrancos dentro do elevador, a perna de House sempre atrapalhando a logística das coisas.

- Não dá pra eu caminhar enquanto te beijo Lisa

- Só me olhe fixo nos olhos enquanto caminha que me basta até eu poder te sentir de novo.

House nem acreditou que ele ouviu isso da boca de Lisa Cuddy uma das pessoas mais integras que ele conhecia, vê-la assim quase entregue lhe deu um sentimento ótimo de conquista.

House a prensou na quina do elevador fazendo-a ficar sem ar, sempre beijando a boca de Cuddy como quem tem muita sede. De repente eles escutam um "hum-rum" vindo da porta. House se vira e dá de cara com um velhote de cara feia e sua velhota esposa com cara de espanto querendo entrar no elevador, mas ali só tinha lugar pra UM casal e não eram os velhotes.

House pegou sua bengala e empurrou o velhote fechando a porta com sua mão, e se virou pra continuar beijando Cuddy

- House, a gente esqueceu de apertar o botão, sem ele a gente nunca vai chegar la em cima.

- Você ta me deixando sem raciocínio básico...

E ele aperta o botão, 4º andar!

Dentro do elevador House levantou Cuddy até a sua altura e a pressionou novamente contra o canto do elevador impedindo que ela escorregasse para baixo. Cuddy já estava ficando meio tonta mas ela não sabia se era porque estava sem ar ou se era porque ela finalmente estava nos braços de quem ela queria tanto estar.

House foi beijando seu queixo, cada uma de suas clavículas que fazem um fundinho no fim do pescoço, dando beijinhos nos ossinhos proeminentes.

Plim! Quarto andar! A porta se abriu e eles saíram de dentro do elevador também aos trancos e barrancos, House não conseguia largar Cuddy nem um segundo pra poder andar direito até o quarto. House foi tomando o rumo da direção do seu quarto

- Não, seu quarto não, o meu ta mais perto, vem cá

Cuddy o puxou pelo cachecol e ele a encostou na porta do quarto, sempre beijando seu pescoço, sua boca, sentindo o cheiro do seu cabelo e tentando desde já adiantar o desabotoamento do cachemire que estava por baixo do pesado casaco que ela estava vestindo.

Cuddy com dificuldade alcançou o cartão que abria a porta e entregou a House pra ele colocar o cartão no lugar certo. Enquanto ele tentava achar a fechadura Cuddy pode se divertir um pouco.

Ela segurou no pescoço dele, deu um pulinho e colocou as suas pernas em volta da cintura dele. House se desequilibrou um pouco mas ficou firme em pé pra segura-la e tentar achar a maldita fechadura pra colocar o cartão e finalmente abrir o quarto. Quando Cuddy se acomodou foi que ela pode perceber o quanto House queria entrar no quarto, ele estava totalmente a postos e pronto pra ela. Cuddy ficou muito feliz em se sentir tão desejada e isso fez surgir nela um sentimento delicioso de conquista.

House já tinha era desistido de abrir o quarto, não conseguiu fazer o cartão entrar no lugar de jeito nenhum, também, ele não tinha o raciocínio muito claro nesse momento.

- Lisa, o cartão que você me deu não esta funcionando...

- Greg, olhe pro cartão, ele ta todo torto e amassado

- Não acertei o lugar de colocar o cartão, ele acabou ficando assim

- Espero que seja só com esse cartão...

Disse Cuddy com uma risada

- Lisa, eu sei muito bem como acertar os lugares certos de colocar as coisas...

Respondeu House com o olhar mais malicioso que ele pode fazer

- Vamos então pro 412, mas eu abro a porta dessa vez

- Abrindo a porta eu não me importo onde seja...

Cuddy desceu e foi caminhando em direção ao quarto de House. Como ela anda mais rápido do que ele, ela foi caminhando de frente pra ele e foi tirando o casaco e o largou no chão, sempre olhando fixamente pros olhos de House.

Ele por sua vez parou de caminhar e ficou parado, em pé no meio do corredor vendo ela se desfazer dos sapatos, e depois vagarosamente tirar o cachemire cor de rosa clarinho que ela estava vestindo, botão por botão e revelar a leve segunda pele branca que ela estava vestindo por debaixo de tudo.

House ficou então observando aquela cena linda de Cuddy no meio do corredor de meia-calça escura, sem sapatos, saia lápis cinza e uma segunda pele branca, parada, olhando pra ele e sorrindo.

House foi caminhando devagar, se abaixou pra pegar cada uma das peças que ela deixou no chão. Sentiu o cheiro do perfume dela no cachemire (e isso o enlouqueceu ainda mais!)

- Vá abrindo a porta enquanto eu chego...

Cuddy virou as costas pra ele e começou a andar devagar em direção a porta dele e colocou as mãos no zíper da saia e o abriu lentamente enquanto andava com aquele rebolado que só ela sabe fazer dando de vez em quando uma olhadela pra ver se ele tinha visto essa provocação.

Quando ela olhou da segunda vez ele já estava tão perto dela que ela se assustou com a mão dele na bunda dela

- Isso é meu, me pertence...

Disse ele bem baixinho no ouvido de Cuddy que só fez sorrir e correr pra porta.

Ela acertou o lugar do cartão e destravou a porta que ficou um pouquinho aberta.

House chegou com tudo e a empurrou e os dois caíram no chão rindo muito e se beijando... Cuddy estava no céu... nos braços de Gregory House.

FIMMM


End file.
